Una Nueva Luna
by Tophatloa123
Summary: Luego de una largo día en el desierto el Equipo Avatar se encuentras durmiendo a excepción de una integrante, o dos... ¿Se puede olvidar a alguien a quien amaste? No, no se puede, pero literalmente ese alguien observa desde el cielo...


_**Bueno, hola antes que naada :D **perdonen por no haber publicado hace bastante, pero es que ando falta de inspiracion (o ganas de escribir :c) alguien me dejo un rewiew quejandose por el final de Preparatoria B.S.S, perdonen por ese final pero es que no tenia muchas ideas para hacer un final decente, pero que quede claro que voy a subir un buen final en cuanto pueda :D_

_otra cosa: por ahora esto es un one-shot, pero capaz que suba muchas historias por separado en esta misma historia... ya todo dicho espero que disfruten c:_

* * *

_**U**__na nueva Luna…_

_En el desierto, después de los hechos que pasaron en la biblioteca de Wa Shi Tong. Luego de todo un día de caminar, Katara, Aang y Sokka están durmiendo mientras Toph "mira" el cielo con sus ojos ciegos._

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó la ciega mirando al cielo en busca de lo que no veía.

Toph pensaba que nadie la escuchaba, pero detrás de ella los latidos de alguien se aceleraron levemente como cuando la persona despierta. Toph no sintió los pasos detrás de ella, en la arena ella no "veía" como en la tierra.

-¿Qué haces despierta?- pregunto la voz "varonil" de Sokka algo soñolienta.

-nada- le respondió Toph restándole importancia.- no podía dormir. – no volteo a ver a Sokka, se quedo pensando unos segundos y luego siguió hablando. – Antes me pasaba noches enteras en la ventana de mi pieza, como si pudiera ver la luna. Todos hablan de ella, dicen que es preciosa y brillante, pero no lo entiendo, por lo que sé es solo un círculo.

-bueno… si, es solo un circulo, pero su belleza viene de otras cosas, por ejemplo, su luz y brillo. O para Katara y Aang es hermosa también por la gratitud de haberles dado su elemento. – le respondió el joven acostado en la arena junto a ella.

-siempre hablas lleno de amor por ese círculo brillante y poderoso- dijo lo ultimo remarcado con lo que le había explicado antes Sokka.- ¿Qué tiene de especial? Solo es un espíritu mas…

-si eso es lo que crees te podría decir que tienes razón, que es solo un espíritu y su forma en la tierra, pero tal como solo es un circulo con carga espiritual vos solo sos una persona, una humana común corriente que para colmo también es ciega, pero eso es lo que ve la gente, que sos una humana y ciega, no ven lo mismo que yo o que Aang y Katara, pero en este momento sos vos la que se comporta como una ciega, la luna es más que un espíritu, también fue una persona ¿ya te lo había contado?

Ella se incorporo y quedo sentada "mirando" a Sokka. Negó levemente y quedo expectante a que él dijera algo.

-¿quieres que te cuente?- pregunto mirando a la ciega tan absorta en lo que había dicho antes, ella asintió y Sokka se sentó cruzado de piernas.- el agua control necesita de dos espíritus, que son los que enseñaron el agua control en un comienzo, estos espíritus son la Luna y el Océano. Katara, Aang y yo habíamos ido al Polo Norte para que Aang y Katara aprendieran agua control, y como yo no soy maestro tenia mucho tiempo libre, el Jefe de la tribu Agua del Norte tenia una hija, Yue era una joven con el pelo blanco como la nieve, porque ella había nacido y no abría los ojos, nadie sabe porqué, pero los padres de Yue rogaron al espíritu de la Luna que los ayudara, el pelo de Yue que naturalmente era negro se torno de color blanco y ella despertó, desde entonces una parte del espíritu lunar vivió en ella, su padre confiaba en mi así que me dejo que estuviera con ella, no te voy a mentir, me enamore de ella, de su amabilidad y su carisma, y yo le gustaba a ella, pero hubo un ataque a la tribu agua porque la nación del fuego buscaba a Aang. Un hombre que no conociste porque murió esa misma noche, era peor que Zuko y estaba loco de poder, el General Zhao dirigió el ataque, pero no era estúpido, sabia que si mataba el espíritu de la Luna los maestros agua perderían su poder, y sabia de la existencia física de los dos espíritus, que eran dos peces que nadaba en un estanque, muy simples y vulnerables, Zhao mato al pez y la Nación del Fuego tomo la delantera en la batalla, Yue era valiente e inteligente, y le debía su vida al espíritu tanto como a su pueblo, le devolvió la vida al espíritu pero a cambio perdió la suya, debo admitir que la extrañe hasta que doliera, pero luego encontré controvertidamente su apariencia en otra persona, y un comportamiento tan diferente que llego al punto de ser extraño.

-waw, no lo sabia Sokka, que raro… ustedes tres pasaron por las cosas mas extrañas del mundo antes de conocerme… y no me diga que tradujiste su pelo blanco en carne albina porque te pegaría en la cara.- notablemente aun sin haberla conocido, Toph entendía el cariño que le tuvo Sokka a la chica así que no hiso bromas dolorosas al respecto.

-no, ¿te digo la verdad? Hablaba de vos, me centre tanto en conocerte que olvide a Yue por un tiempo, cuando te desentrañe todo lo que pude volví a recordarla y volví a extrañarla, pero me encontré con que ya no era doloroso recordarla, cada vez que pensaba en su imagen venias a su lado, como la primera vez que te mire detenidamente, en tu mansión de Gaoling. Estabas peinada de forma que podía ver tu rostro, y el vestido blanco que tenias… me recordaste a ella, tu piel blanca como su pelo y tu carácter tan distinto al de ella…- de repente él se calló y metió su cara entre sus piernas dobladas contra el pecho, se quedo mirando fijamente a la luna y luego sintió la mano de Toph buscando su cara.

-Sokka….- dijo la niña tanteando a Sokka aun en busca de la cara de él.- tu cara… quiero sentirla.

-¿para que?- pregunto el chico sacando la cara completamente de entre sus piernas y mirando a Toph.

-vos me ves. Yo no te veo y quiero sentirte por lo menos.- Sokka tomo las manos blancas entre las suyas y las poso a ambos lados de su cara, ella tanteo toda la cara con sus cortos dedos blancos y luego se cruzo de piernas y tanteo su propia cara. – sos muy diferente a mi… pero no es lo mismo, me encantaría verte, igual que a Aang o Katara, pero creo que ver la cara de la persona a la que golpeo siempre es mas… interesante.

-Toph, ¿es cierto que ves todo lo que está apoyado en la tierra?- pregunto el moreno con curiosidad, la pregunta sorprendió a Toph pero asintió y abrió los blancos ojos.

-si, en cualquier ocasión siento el cuerpo entero de una persona, pero las caras de las personas no las siento como sus pies o su cuerpo, es como sentir pilares que se mueven de un lado a otro. A veces siento las diferencias entre los que son maestros o no maestros, no sé cómo explicarlo pero tus latidos cuando estas al lado mío son diferentes a los de Katara cuando está a mi lado. En la arena no siento eso… a penas veo.

-no creo que lo de los latidos sea porque soy un no maestro…- susurro Sokka de forma que creyó que Toph no lo escucharía, pero lo que él no sabía es que bajo la melena negra las mejillas de Toph se sonrojaron levemente.- tengo una idea… si queres verme.

Toph miro a Sokka y el se dio la vuelta, se acostó e el suelo mirando hacia abajo, tomo respiración y enterró su cara en la arena, luego de perder la respiración salió de la arena y miro expectante a Toph, que estaba pensativa.

-no eres tan feo como creí…. De hecho sos mas lindo de lo que sentí cuando Aang caía al suelo en los entrenamientos. También te siento algo acelerado, respira mas profundo. Tu corazón esta desbocado, puede que no estés respirando… .- *si, por eso…* pensó el moreno mirando la cara de Toph que se ponía roja mientras admitía el aspecto del moreno.

-bueno, entonces puedo dormir en paz sabiendo que pase la prueba de mi belleza.- dijo Sokka intentando salir del silencio que se provoco después de que hablara Toph, se levanto del suelo y se estaba por dirigir a donde estaba durmiendo cuando sintió que la mano de Toph tomando su muñeca, el se dio la vuelta y recibió un golpe en el brazo, pero no igual a los otros, era más leve, casi una muestras cariñosa. Sokka dio caso omiso del golpe y tomo la mano de Toph, la lanzo contra sí y le dio a la maestra tierra un abrazo corto y apurado, para no mostrar todo el cariño que podría, le dio un leve beso en la frente y se fue dejando a la niña con un pensamiento en su mente, y también en la mente de él.

_Los maestros agua pierden su poder sin la luna… ¿Será ella mi nueva luna? ¿Será que si ella no tengo poder?_

* * *

Bueeeno, ¿que les pareció? se que es medio tonto, pero es que es lo único que pude escribir, como les dije ando media floja para escribir, déjenme sus opiniones, tírenme coles en la cabeza o emborrachenme con jugo de cactus ya que capaz que así sale algo mejor :c jejejej

Suerte. Tophatloa123.


End file.
